Uzumaki Athena - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Athena 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' IlAthena 'Nickname: (optional)' Athena-sama or Athena-sensei (Lower ranks or Team students) 'Age:' 95 IC ~but will never tell xp 'Date of Birth:' 06/15/170 AN '' 'Gender: She-male/Tranny '''Ethnicity: '' Amegakurian'' 'Height:' 5'9 'Weight:' 105 Lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation: ' Ninja of Amegakure 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scars: Dick Slap on face Tatoos: Devils pitchfork on pussy 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status: Taken' Uzumaki Kagato 'Personality:' Known well to be very protective of those under her care and who she bonds with. For family she will leap into to danger to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Stands in the shadows of her cousin and Leader of the village hidden in the rain. Watching ever calculating those around her. Personality stands to be very impatient, very well known to pace when she is waiting or to take it out on the one who has delayed her. She comes across as cold on missions and somewhat not approachable when it comes to her possition, however is also know that in her down time she is very sociable and very familliar with people. To her students she keeps them somewhat detached from her with the intent to keep them more so from harm. The Adult world of a ninja is far more dangerious then a Genin will ever know. '' ''Steadfast in her beliefs of respect in duty, this can create sudden shifts in her personality. Has a bad memory when it comes to names and in her mind it would be her only weakness she would ever admit to. 'Behavior:' Horny, Wet, Loves to fuck and take small dicks in all all my wholes especially my asshole and earhole and Nose mmmmm. 'Nindo: ' "A true ninja is prepared for anything especially taking a dick up her ass." "Shrek is Love. Shrek is Life" "Check yourself before you shrek yourself" "Sex is good, It's how you were made. If you can do it. It is fun get paid for it Better!" 'Summoning:' Black Spider: '':Named: Kuroyuki-san ' Descendant of Kyodaigumo -Stealthy, small and nimble in its repressed state (aids in setting up traps). '' Ridable in its un-repressed state (Threatening guardian to its companion human, or in this case Puppet) '' ''Skill set: able to perform Rain of Spiders & the Wind Spiders Technique ''Puppet summons'' '''Bloodline/Clan: Descendant of Nagato , Cousin to Kagato : Kage of Amegukure No Sato *Uzumaki Clan 100% *''The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force.'' (Carried traits of the Uzumaki clan including: Appearance, color of hair, etc) 'Ninja Class: ' Su-Kage of Amegakure: (Puppet ops class) 'Element One:' Dick 'Element Two:' Pussy'' '' 'Weapon of choice:' Dildo (Single blade) 'Strengths:' Small Penises (riding Kagato's) ramming *'Chakra Manipulation' (Uzumaki Trait at the higher levels) *'Fūinjutsu' (封印術) *'Kenjutsu' (剣術) 'Weaknesses:' Humans. Large dicks *Taijutsu *Strength *Genjutsu (however not applicable to her) 'Chakra color:' Semen White 'Weapon Inventory:' Dildo, Tampons, Maxi pads, Vibrator, rotor, lotion, lube, viagra, anal beads. 'Jutsu List:' Jutsu Pending: Basic: Jutsu: [ Fuinjutsu: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory Fuinjutsu Trap -Rank A Technique] -Rank C Puppet: 'Water Realease:' -Wet Pussy Jutsu- -Semen Jutsu- -Mud pussy Jutsu- -watery skat- 'Wind Release:' -Heavy Queef- -Giant Fart- -Hot breath- Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank Dance of the Crescent Moon - Rank A 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies/Rivals:' Rival : Uzumaki Kagato (Small Dick) 'Background Information:' The early days: Athena Uzumaki was born on the date of the largest most threatening flood and rain to ever hit the civilians and objectors of the ninja way in Village of Amegakure, loosing both of her parents in that single night. Born as a descendant of the great Nagato-kamisama, Idolizing him throughout youthful her days and seeing him as the one true leader even in his death and memory. Only finding out she was a direct descendant when she became a Genin and had been informed it had been the reason for her intense skill and ability to learn and create Jutsus that were at the very edge of difficulty for one of her age, being of the Uzumaki clan it only made heritable sense but the blood of her idol made it even more understandable and the reason so many seemed to revere her skills even if they seemed a little suspicious and cautious of them. Being informed that she could use the Rinnnegan via an implant by many medical ninja who sought children of Nagato out, with Nagato's blood through her veins she would have been able to master it, however at the age of reaching a Genin she cut her own eyes out refusing to ever use the possible gift of his blood line nor to have those possibly take advantage of her god through her, forming herself into her little puppet shell some time after. She would never use the gift that should be worthy of only the god she saw in Nagato-Kamisama. Due to this fact many thought her insane doing something so rash, putting her in a little bubble of protective persons who wouldn't let her learn anything or perfect her art, unless she vanished from their range. She sought power of her own, not that of her god, she would make him proud by being skillful in her own field, branching the abilities of his blood line to include some of the more unknown styles, feeling great pride in this. Being taught her most curious skill set by watching a traveling puppeteer from the now long fallen village hidden in the sand. Not many were able to perform the skill let alone were aloud or of high enough skill to teach it but she was a very fast learner and when curiosity took hold she stole one of his small puppets to pull it apart and mimic its use and abilities, refining its design in the matter of two years behind closed doors. The storm that occurred at her birth was furious and killed many, it was seen as an omen of sorts and rumor grew, her aptitude of the Jutsu arts was recognized the very night of her birth, creating an air pocket and protecting herself from the sudden destructive wave that hit the outskirts of the village. Her family unlike so many were well off due to the family ties of her ancestor however due to his downfall many of the family members detested ninja and deemed them unnecessary for leadership and life. Without her family she had grown up somewhat sheltered from the rain but detached from others to her dismay, many believing that she had been the cause of the greatest flood that overwhelmed the outskirts sector and was a destructive gene they had thought buried along with Nagato's bandage covered form. Many within the core of the Hidden rain were poor and weak in leadership, they became somewhat of a curiosity for her, they may have been weak in leadership and poor but they were at least free and that is what she wished for. She had always been known to run head first into situations that brought up enough curiosity within her, sometimes recklessly. At the age most were ranked to Chunin she broke free of the confines she had been kept in, lies of keeping her safe and such made her ill to think about, and hid within the core of the village. Where so many of the poor were centered. She was way beyond in years pertaining to skill to the Chunin of her village's other half but was welcomed with opened arms in how she cared and hated watching them starve, joining the training as many others had and gaining the rank of Chunin almost instantly. Her skill set being one of fascination by many became her momentary weakness, many would try to get close to work out how and why she was so good and she would separated herself from them. Only in herself connecting to one whom she respected and would reflect as her equal, (but of course never tell him that fact.) Teasing and provoking rage out of him, testing his metal as someone who called himself an Uzumaki and one who stated he would one day lead this place, amused by him and his tenaciousness, jesting referring to him as "Baka Kage" henceforth, Their meeting had been brief but had left a mark deep within her even after he vanished from the village there soon after. Staying until the beginnings of the great fire that consumed the Ame, fleeing it along with many others leaving in order to heighten her skills and to learn more in order to ensure it never happened again her intention to learn from those who had created the style in anyways she could in observation and practice. Not always was she successful but she was unrelenting and if at first she didn't succeed she would press forward working herself to oblivion. Determined that when she returned to her village, the village of her Kamisama, she would prove herself worthy and that Ninja were necessary in the world and to the outskirts she had left behind. on her travels she developed the skills to handle multiple puppets of destructive abilities and they reflected her tenaciousness, and had made contract to her summon. A small black spider named Kuroyuki-san. They were a sturdy team that worked well with traps and her puppetry, not much enjoying her abilities with water but then again what bug would. All the while her loyalty staying solid to her village, wearing her rain head band with pride and defiance to all other villages, no compulsion to hide it ever. She was proud of where she came from and would return there strong and make the village stronger for it. She had been given many offers to join other villages and would never budge with her goal. Claiming that she was born there and would be buried there just like her Kamisama had been. Leaving the Ame during the great war that wrought it, the politics threatening everything she believed in, she was no coward but the people demanding her to stay out of the fight was not acceptable to her so fighting across the boarders cloaked and hidden to who she was, but not where she was from. Assassinating those who posed great threat to the Ame, silently taking them out as she was required. The war damaging many and dipping the hidden villages into ruin, knowing the Ame would need her back and returning once the fires had died and once no other threats could be determined, it was time for her to return, hanging up her black bounty cloak to rebuild The Amegaukure No Sato like her Kamisama would have wished it to be. Upon returning she had taken the expansive house of the Branching house of the Uzumaki clan and lived there with her adopted daughter Nakara, she had seen the massive changes that had occurred within Amegukure No Sato, no longer did it seem as uncoordinated and without leadership only finding out at that point that that same Jounin she had known from so long ago had not only been the cause but had become the Kage of the village and the head of the Uzumaki clan. She had a lot of respect for him however still stirred him like the old days. They had been linked in the fact they had been both related to Nagato but were not technically closely related in that sense. Becoming a Jounin and soon after becoming the Su-Kage of the Amegakure No Sato at the Amekage's side. Under his leadership she had become strong and calling him "Baka Kage" still to this day. Team: Team Four: Aka "The Four Pillars" / "The Four Horsemen" -Puppet class/Seal Class- *Core rivals of Team One* Genin: Uzumaki Ritsuka (LucianAsmodiousDrach) ~Team leader of Team Four~ Hyuga Tetsuo (JusticeAndPunishment) Inuzuka Unaru (Guest_UnaruInuzuka) Rinha Yoadai (Yoadai) ~On leave~ Haruno Nakara (Kaiiaki) ~Deceased~ (The fall of Nakara) Kage Assistant: Senju Kesin, Aka Ke-kun As a Jounin it is expected of many to take on students or side to being an Anbu depending on your personal skill set, within Athena Uzumaki's life she clearly was of decent skill to sit with the ranks of the Noble and skilful Anbu of the Amegakure, However chose a different path. The years she had spent away had helped her in her training but upon returning to it she couldn't help but feel the need to train the younger generation in their path to becoming great leaders. Leading the Ame to a great strong future. Giving up on the path towards becoming an Anbu to do just this. Taking on three of the streams of the Ame, knowing once they were more experienced they would become a river washing away all the past damage done to the Village in the rain. They would be a force to be reckoned with. Proud to no end with their exploits, despite sometime shy apprehension. They were skilled and some times cocky about it, getting themselves injured and scarred, and the separation that ensued adding new team members to their ranks. Watching them bond with each other, bickering at times, childish at others but she wouldn't dare want them any other way, they were her students. Hers and she would make them strong. (more to come) Uzumaki Ritsuka (Her son to Kagato, Event to be written) -TBA- Hyuga Tetsuo had been adopted into the team four fold after being a member of Team two under Aburame Lucien, seemingly shy on first observation of him. Hard to get a read on almost as he trained with her. He was indeed a strong Hyuga and she was sure that he would in time truly be dangerous. He was very much a rookie in many ways and seemingly doubted himself more then he should do, Training him in stamina building and slowly aiming to lift up his confidence through her training methods. Dressing in black as shame came to him, anger in a loss... to her it was obvious he wore his emotions on his sleeve, not something many ninja could or would do, however this was him and she was happy with him being himself even if he needed to mature and hide somethings from people who might take advantage of his emotional but caring heart. He was the younger brother of another with the Amegakure Nin fold and seemingly adored his older brother. On observation one couldn't think they were ever meant to be separated. Seeing all this strength in the branch of the Hyuga clan was more then impressive if only he would have more faith in himself. Yes it was good to look up to ones sibling but it was more important to believe in your true self, something she wished to teach him and hope he would take it on and thread through his very being. When she was finished training him she was sure he would have brimming confidence in himself or rather as a teacher greatly hoped in this outcome. She wasn't sure of the Hyuga life style but in Team Four there was a tie that was stronger then a curse that fell over the branch of any family and that was the bond between teachers and team mates, they were his family that accepted him through his determination, inner strength and will power to commit. He may have been new to their team but he was now a member of Team Four, The Four Pillars of the Amegakure No Sato and he was there to stay. In observing her Genin student Rinha Yoadai-kun, age of fifteen raising his abilities to break through the first gate if his strength, watching him spar with others of his age such as his rival Miro-kun. Yoadai was strong and had skills towards his Chakra manipulation and in many cases had shown his overwhelming stamina in a battle however did require some understanding of when to run and when to not push himself to the brink of destruction. He was she dare say the strongest of the three but had a lot of inner growth to take on until she believed he was able to attend and compete in the Chunnin exams. Only a few months into her training of him he had to leave, personal family training of such. The idea of loosing her soon to be team leader she knew would put him behind the others but in saying that she knew he would be back eventually. Yoadai was her star pupil however Team four could not be full, she had placed him on a term of absence from team for to either rejoin or possibly shift to another team pending the duration of his absence, wishing him well in his time away. (more to come) Her youngest student and adopted daughter Haruno Nakara sure was a Haruno, one would know at first glimpse of her wild strands. Pronounced to have strong blood in them, she reflected the sweet little tom boy-side of her easily. She seemed a very affectionate girl caring for her team mates as if they were her brothers it seemed. Fighting occasionally however always having their back when someone tried to fight them. Athena was sure she would make an overwhelming tactician in the years to come a medical nin she could see stemming from her. Even though she was only eleven she had some hidden ability in her she was going to raise to heights and as her teacher she was sure of it, But she wasn't just her Student, upon returning she had taken it unto herself to take on the responsibilities of caring for one she felt was as lost as she had felt the others in the Ame had been as children, she respected the little girl greatly, her potential she was sure Nagato-Kamisama would be proud to have close to his own family. Instilling what beliefs she could within the little girl, Love, strength and loyalty above all else. She seemed fearless and always full of energy always running about and into the fray. She was sure one day Nakara would become someone powerful to rival and strong to lead the Ame as a Jounin, leading and being a source for the new generation could aspire to be like, just like she saw in herself. ~Deceased~ (The fall of Nakara). Time would tell if she believed they were ready for the Chunin Exams, but over all of them she was proud to have such a dedicated bunch to call her students and have them call her Sensei. After the first Chunin exams, Year 201AN Her students had done very well in the Exams. Passing their own personal hurdles, learning what it meant to be in a real fight to glory and a show of strength and dignity. The Amegakure had placed six Genin from its ranks into the fray and had one almost reach the top of the top. Her won impressing her from the very get go. Recalling fondly the smile it gave her in the stands cheering out team fours battle Cry as her son fought against the strongest member of team one. Upon completion of the exams the Amegakure had earned itself two new Chunin one of her very own team and her own son. She was so very proud of him and looked to him to show an example to the others of not only their team but the whole of the Ninja nations. Team Four fought bravely and she was sure that in time all of her students with her tutelage they would make it there and lead their own teams, Hoping next time she wouldn't need to join they fight but make sure they were more prepared as of their next chance to to sit the exams. 'Reminders:' Get poison skills/ Get medical skills/ Get puppet 10/ finish creating them in shop and event that pertains to them/ Fix puppet rules and page/ Finish past events linking past and future Kagato etc Return to the village/ Puppet earning of the white 10/ Past event connecting Luci/ finish the funeral. 'Roleplaying Library:' The fall of Nakara: Part II The Funeral of a Haruno Hime 5/24/14 The fall of Nakara 5/24/14 Training by The Boarder: Tetsuo-kun's Stamina and the Rain 5/17/14 An Interrogation and a Life Debt 05/11/14 Kurochi Visits Amegakure 4/23/14 Leadership Test: Team Four : Nakara vs. Tetsuo 4/13/14 Waking up Su-Kage 4/11/14 God VS Puppet 4/10/14 Mass events: Chunin Exams no.1 2014 Background events: Poison Filled Dreams The Return Kuroyuki and the Uzumaki Hime - A summons bond Chance Meeting: Future God and the Runaway 'Approved by:' Kagato